Mind's Eye
by trecebo
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to Double Vision. Interlude between Seeing Clearly. Hector's thoughts about recovery and Sue.
1. Chapter 1

**Mind's Eye**

The following happens between Double Vision and Seeing Clearly. It is a journal of Hector's thoughts concerning things that occur during the week. All spelling errors are deliberate...the man can't see and he hates to type. Think about it.

**Mind's Eye**

**Saturday 21:34 (9:31 p.m.)**

This is riduculou. Psyche wants me to keep a computer journal. My typoin isn't all that great when I can see and now? He said he wouldn't read it but I think he will. What am I supposed to say? Gosh I fell better now. Funny thing is that I do feel better. Sue is real and I have hoppe. Something inside is loosened and I don't feel as if I'm in the darf inymore. Getting tired. Will have to sleep and write more later.

**Sunday 03:11**

Slept for a while. Fele like I've slept all week. Images keep going around in my head. Mostly what happened but it's through someone elses eyes. I see myself. I't weird seeing myself laid out like that. But then there is this Light. It's crazy I know, but it makes me..feel whole. I hear a voice echoing that it is a gift. For me. I'll have to think abouat that one.

**Sunday 09:55**

Doc checked my yes, wait did I spe;; that right. Sustupid keyboard…eyes…Eyes doing better. I can see fainnt light. Guess what he said more rest… I got alittle angry and yelled but he was cool about it. He said that it was okay to be angry. He asked ilee to take me for a walk outside3. The sun felt good. And ilee is good at a taking my mind off of dark things. Girl would takl all the time isuspect. Naw, she just seems toknow when something is bothereing me.

**Sunday 14:10 (2:10 p.m.)**

Top came by to talk. He said when my sight retruns and I can pass my quals, I can go back to active duyt. He said for the mean ti e I would be training with SE. I guess. Tip wanted to know if there aws anyohne I wanted to see or talk to from my family. I asked if they could trackdwn Athea. He asid they already had done it. Do I want her to come? And see me like this? I'll have to think about it.

**Sunday 23:31 (11:31 p.m.)**

SE just left. You know, I've known the guyy for years and never rally apprecited how much he says without saying anynthing. We worked on me waliking with him in tandewm. It is someething he learned in his martial arts training. Gah…figers. He says that for someone who is just recently sightless, that I'm pretty fast to pick up on moving with someone else. I guess spending a weekk in the dark in my head has some advantages.. But its not dark anymore. Light is calling me. Gonna rest now.


	2. Monday and Tuesday

Remember, spelling errors are intentional.

**Mind's Eye con't **

**Monday 04:36**

Had a dream about a dog. Reminded me of Levii. Gig golded lagb. It's weird. I can see Sue in my mind's eye but I'm afraid to really see her. I don't want to put her on a pedistal..I know I spelled that worng. That's why I always got somene else to do the reports on missions. That and I hate typing.

**Monday 11:45**

Doc checked my bandageds. Sas my scars are healing nicley. Grat. He said they really did a job on my anachor tat. Grat. That was my favorite. It still bothers me that I cant breathe when anyone tries to touch me. I want to culr up in a dark corner but I can't The Light keeps me out where I can see and face myself head on.

**Monday 18:30 (6:30 p.m.)**

Too tired to write now. Later.

**Monday 23:17 (11:17 p.m.)**

SE snuck me to the gym. Bing out of it for a week or two really tells me a lot. . Doing the basic pt was rough but hten he had me using a stff to fight with. Felt like I was in Daredevel. Ah, Jenifer Garnr.. Anyway, busted one place open. Doc will not be happy with us but I felt better having done soemthing strenous phusically.

**Tuesday 12:00**

Doc was mad. But he still understookd when I explained how I felt afterwards. Psyche asked how eth journalling was going. I said okay but I still won't do reports. Doc took my eye bandages off and sent me outside for a while. He told me to just sit and let the sun shine onmy face but not opn my eyes. ilee found her way outside to chat. What is it with her ane poiking my leg? I apologized about her hadn. I dinnt' evn know it was broken until Psyche told me. . It was worse when he told me I did it. There are some things I don't remembver. Anyway, she said I owed her dinner and an movie. I'll have to htkn about that.

**Tuesday 22:44 (10:44 p.m.)**

Work out again today. Felt great. Used the staff again and did some bare knuckle on the bag. Beach and Six came gby with pizza and a movie. It was weird to listen to Stare Wars. The first one is the best. Not the Mmenace one but the hope one. Great music. I never really paid it much attention before. Good thing my eyes were covered. Or the huys woud rag me forever.


	3. Wednesday and Thursday

Really, I don't spell like this for real. It was a trip to type with my eyes closed and not correct it.

**Mind's Eye con't **

**Wednesday 02:51**

I had a nightmare. I woke up to Timber howling at muy door. That was unnerving. SI came in and he let me talk for a while. He makes me think about things in a way I never thought of doing. Miss having Sue here to traslate for me. Even though I know those two talk about me …

**Wednesday 13:20 (1:20 p.m.)**

Today Doc said my sigt was getting better. He told me to leave the bandages off all day but to wear sunglasess even indoors. SE has about a billion so he let me borrow a pair. It was weird going to the commisary for lunch. I could hear everyone talking and could feel their stares. I'm used to it when I do something stupid but this was different, amost too mcuh. SE was with me and Red joined us. It helped to reduce the tension. I managed to eat with out amking a mess. Cant say the samae for Trip. I could hear him coing a mile away. Right on time, he fell, knowing him, he tripped on his bootlace. We were on the receiving end of his tray. It got so queit, you coulda herad a pin drop. For real. Until Shana started laughting.

**Wednesday 18:00 (6:00 p.m.)**

I tild Top that I wanted to see Althea asap. He told me they had her booked on a flight for Saturday. He said that he figured I would want to see her so he wnet a ahed and made arragnegments. Spelling…blenh… At least I can see the monitor a bit now. I think I'll call Sue.

**Wednesday 23:41 (11:41 p.m.)**

It was good to hera a friendly voice. Tlking through relay was different but not unlike this journal thing. I hpe the spelling is better. Sue thinks seeing althea si a good idea. She asked if I wanted a freidnly hand to hold.I told her I would get back to her on that. When I have the flight info.

**Thursday 06:39**

Best sleep I've had in a while. No nightmares or dreams. And this morning ican make out shapes and some detail. Still can't spell…. Scars are bothering me thougfh.

**Thursday 09:55**

Top said Althea would be coming into Andrews in the evening. I asked aabout getting of tbaase for awhile before then. He said yes but SE would take me. That's okay I kinda expected it. Don't know who I'm more afraid t see…Sue or Althea…

**Thursday 16:37 (4:37 p.m.)**

I'm going to kill Wayne. That stupid, arrogant, Ranger….jkl;nsvzupjngrvc

**Thursday 16:51 (4:51 p.m.)**

Back. Beach decided I needed to spar with him since SE wsas out on patrol. I tried to tell him about Doc's orders but no…. I mean I just can baraely see right now. It wnet okay until he started going to fast. He threw a blind side punch and caught me cold. I hae a headache now and Doc put the bandages back on. Top was not happy and Beach is…on SE's list. He has to train with SE and me tomorrwo…blindfolded.. Top says he has ti walk a mile or something like that.

**Thursday 22:21 (10:21 p.m.)**

Sue just called me. She said she could tell something was wrong. I told her abuot Beach's stunt. She was concerned that we got in trouble but when I told her of Beach's 'punishment' she thought it was a good idea.. She told me not to be hard on him. That it is hard on me as well. That people around me don't know how to respond and I have to be the one to teach them. She reminded me of SE and how even now the team isn't fully awared of how much he misss talking to them. That he fells closed off sometinmes. I guess tomorrow wiill be a different path for the three of us.


	4. Friday and Saturday

Last installment. ViewFinder and Seeing Clearly immediately follow this interlude..

**Friday 05:00**

SE had us both up early. Beach is not happy but he's trying. SE has him blacked out but good. He has tospend the whole day with me and a guy who doesn't talk. The whole day. Who should I fell sorry for.

**Friday 09:26**

Have a break. Doc checked my eyras and I can see as well as yesterday. I can keep the bandages off but on with the shades. He says the one place we bustd is doing okay. Outside with idlee for an hour in sthe sun while Se takes Beach for a run. Poor Beach.

**Friday 13:52 (1:52 p.m.)**

In light of my talk with Sue, I had lunch sent to my quzters for us. He apologized for being carelss and calling me a wuss. Now you know I tild him. We still have to do afternoon training with Stone face.

**Friday 19:43 (7:43 p.m.)**

Don't get me wrong, I llike SE but the man si mad. There were two gallons of water on the floor by the time me and Beach got through wrking out with him. Beach is tough on us in Pt but …. Gah… And all this blindfolded-both of us. I don't want to walk in any bodyies shjoes for a whle, not efen my own. Shjower time….

**Friday 23:32 (11:32 p.m.)**

Can"t sleep. Althea will be here tomorrow night. It's been a coulple of years. Next to my ucnle, she's the closedst family I have now. Do I want her to see me like this? I don't feel like the big brafve cousin she once knew. And part of me only wants to remember her as a small child. Will I see her and think of Mara? I'm scard. And I feel alnoe right now…..

**Friday 23:46 (11:46 p.m.)**

How does she know? Sue askedme if a star loses some of its shine does it make it less of a star?… I don't think so. Imean the only one who really know is the star and to everyohne else it is just as bright. Righr? I can be who I am. I know I have changed bu t I am still me, right? Right? AmI? The same? Do I want to be who I was?….

**Saturday 02:43**

I just had the weirdest dreeam. About a Light. I have had it before. It gives me such a feeilng of being whole. I wish I could hold on t it whe I am awaked. Maybe that's what Sue was trying to tell me, I can be the same and different at tehsame time.

**Saturday 0 5:12**

My door just went off. Somebody is pounding to save the world at freking 5 in the am…………

SE wants me dressed and ready to go in 10. I'm tired but do I want to sauy no….Oh yeha, in nice clothes, like I don't own any… More knockin…. he's brought red and ilee as fashon p9olice…. I'm gonna die…

**FIN**

**A/N: Seeing Clearly is the sequel to this and I will start posting it shortly... See ya there!**


End file.
